minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
BHS Gang 3.1
New and improved version of this. 'BHS Gang 3.1: The Artists ' So you know how each BHS gang has had a theme? Like the first BHS gang was popular girls, and then it was sporty kids. Well this is the third generation, and they’re all artsy kids. Hallie (Ana Mulvoy-Ten) is a model, Sunita (Alia Bhatt) is a painter, Zoë (Amandla Stenberg) is an actress, Louis (Keiynan Lonsdale) is a dancer and Ned (Landon Liboiron) is a sketch artist. Over the years, they’ve formed their friendships and somehow, the five of them ended up sticking together. That’s not to say they all get along perfectly, but it’s pretty well known throughout the school that these five kids are pretty much a package deal. The five of them are all battling some pretty dark stuff, but to outsiders, they all seem like they’re just artsy kids who like to be different. 'The Secrets' * Hallie is majorly pushed by her mother into doing things, including dieting and exercising. Her mother is this big controlling force in her life. *Sunita is looking after her grandmother who is slowly losing her mind to dementia and forgetting about her. Sunita is finding it hard to deal with that stress in her life on top of everything else. *Zoë’s parents are in the middle of a messy divorce and are often so caught up in their own business, that they forget to do things for her. *Louis’ mother has always been really against him dancing and getting dance lessons, to the point where she refuses to go to his performances and support him. Louis’ father defends him as much as he can, but she’s insistent that it will ‘turn him gay’ and that she won’t have a gay son. *Ned’s father is in jail and his mother is a crack addicted prostitute. He’s been practically fending for himself since his dad went to jail three years ago, and he’s actually started using drugs to deal with it. Hallie Grace Simons *She's Tanni's char *Ana Mulvoy Ten *she basically has a really high strung trophy wife type mom **her mom pushes her to diet like crazy and model *hallie has a really strict diet routine and exercise routine to keep her slim physique *she's actually really smart but people think she's an airhead *she and sunita are super close and have been for a long long time *i'll add more later Sunita Chandra *Mini's character aka ANGST *Alia Bhatt *Basically she's like this mega talented painter and she doesn't think so like she's a perfectionist with her stuff and never thinks it's good enough. *She's been bffls with Hallie since like forever (unless tanni u wanna change this) *She's also been dating Ned for like 2 years on/off but mostly on *I haven't fully planned out how she gets along with the other two yet. *Zoë and Sunita probs like started hanging out while working on some school play where Sunita was helping with the set and stuff and Zoë was like wow ur kinda amazing I never woulda thought and Sunita was like 'oh wow ur kinda a bitch' and so they didn't like each other at first *Now they get along a lot better but mostly bc of Hallie *Sunita and Louis probs just sorta started out as friends by assosciation bc of Zoë and Hallie and then they ended up in each other's classes for like a whole year and as a result just always sat together and got to know each other which confuses lots of ppl bc they're total opposites. Zoë Danielsen *up for grabsies *Amandla Stenberg *she's the baby of the group *she's the actress out of the group *make her as queer as u want i dare u *every sentence has just been getting longer *but for realsies like maybe she used to be really rich & popular and like #swaglife *and like 'proper lady' training *and then like her parents now are going thru a messy ass divorce and then like whenever she gets home she has no idea if her parents are gonna be yelling or throwing stuff at each other or if they'll even be home at all and so she pretty much just has this big ass mansion and has to take care of herself and never speaks to her parents *sometimes throws parties in her big ass house bc her parents just don't give a fuck they'll just blame the other parent for letting her throw a party or call the other one a tightass for trying to be boring or whatever Louis James *up for grabsies *Keiynan Lonsdale *u can make him queer or str8 but he has homophobic ass mother who is probs also a bit emotionally abusive/controlling so if he's not str8 he'd defs be in the closet *maybe he could have used hallie or zoë as his beard at some point *doubley funny if zoë is queer as heck pretending to be his straight girlfriend to make his mom think he was straight *anyway *he's a dancer and he's always loved dancing and maybe he's a cheerleader too *he probs got picked on a lot bc of what he liked doing *naturally the other losers were like hey kiddo hang out with us ppl are assholes *and so he did Ned Abbey *stoner loner bad boy *Blub's I think *she can add stuff about him